1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic tooth clutch interposed between a rotating first member, operating at a first speed, and a rotating second member operating at a second speed. This invention, may be utilized, for example, as a differential lock structure in a differential mechanism. The dynamic tooth clutch, by having one of its toothed portions attached to an axle shaft and the other of its toothed portions attached to the differential carrier, by utilizing the novel cam ring of this invention permits shock free coupling of the axle shaft and the differential carrier up to a predetermined speed difference therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with locking differential structures, examples thereof being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,884 to Omer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,914 to Hibbett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,149 to Pringle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,658 to McColl and U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,154 to Mueller-Berner, with many of these structures utilizing jaw-type or toothed-type clutches. While these prior art structures tend to perform quite satisfactorily, a problem has remained in that the use of tooth type clutches generally requires that the engaging and disengaging sequences are preferably performed while the vehicle is at rest since the lack of synchronizer mechanisms causes clashing during dynamic conditions. In addition, if there is but partial axial engagement between the opposing clutch teeth, extremely high tooth shock loadings as well as possible tooth shear can result. Such partial engagement between the clutch teeth can of course readily result since there may be a speed differential of several hundred rpm between the axle shaft and the differential carrier, for example.